dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
KiDaDaDa!
KiDaDaDa!! is a 16 yrs old Dollars member from Lithuania. Enjoys annoying Orihara (BlueOrihara) with his yawns, even thou it's to show how bored he is, or get some attention. But it seems like lately Orihara doesn't care anymore. KiDaDaDa!! '''endlessly calls '''Orihara a player...cause he is one. KiDa is always up for some Kizaya x Kida and Mikida x Kida action. Currently is trying to get in between Ekihara to form OriDaDaDa! KiDaDaDa!! '''loves it when people call out his name as exaggerated as Bluedude does - KIDADADADAAADA and so on. Lately there has been a rumour that '''KiDaDaDa!! '''stalks Orihara with various other nicks such as Fail-kun, Webcam, Hiroshi...ain't he just a love sick cracker weirdo? Other activity that '''KiDa enjoys doing: *Flipping girls skirts and checking their underwear, but gets rejected by a slap, followed by "Perv." every single time. *Slapping some sense into people. Cuz they're so slappable. *Being a love coach for lost maidens. *Giggle snorting. Combo. Nicknames that KiDaDaDa!! 'has gotten overall. He wants moar. *Kid/Kiddo - ''Orihara *A Di©k - His name backwards, by Aki *Ki-Nii-Chan - Rose Stuff that '''KiDaDaDa!! '''hates/dislikes: *Ekihara *Izaya and Kida in the same room...cuz they show their affection towards each other EVERY.SINGLE.TIME. *Neon Green icons. *Anyone but him getting close to Orihara People that '''KiDaDaDa!! enjoys chatting with the most: *Orihara - Lover. ( FU ekim) *Aki - BFF. *Rubicante - Russian buddy. *Bluedude - Exaggerated nick calling buddy. *Kaito - Is such a nice person. *ekim - Love Rival. *SparkleG - has no idea but he likes her. *Nefisa - She hates him but he loves her. *Kanra (Fancy) - His Kitty Cat. Other nice people:'' Duckie, ellie, Lia, Keiichi, ~Rose~, Mech_Matt'' SCOOP'U. SO SCANDALOUS. It has been reported that around July 16th-31st KiDaDaDa!! h'''as been sighted drunk. Apparently his father randomly bought him a 1.5L bottle of wine, even thou the boy is underaged and can't handle alcohol well. On this record, it's known that that night was filled with lots of touching, puking and laughter. It has been said that '''KiDaDaDa!! logged in as ekim'sGF, causing the room go crazy laughing, as ekim's girlfriend was a truly sadistic and terrifying pink lady. In the end she stole ekim's pimpcar and drove away, later on''' KiDa came back howering over his shiny new pimpcar. Other than that, 'Ori'sGF ' visited the chat too. Such a fine and caring girl. Every guys dream. Damn you Orihara. But then again she was too christian. Not much later on barged in '''Ori'sBF, demanding for an explanation why Orihara ''wasn't in bed but bitching around with ''ekim. You're such a player Orihara... As fun as that night was, we'll never forget it Kida, even though you don't remember it yourself, but next time skip on drinking, for we care about your well-being, and puke is not the best farewell present as somebody leaves the chat. ---- Editted by Orihara, 9 July - 16:51 ; Since there is no other place to write this, I'll put it here and remove it when you've read it ;) To my Hedgehog, Well, a few hours ago you left to go back home. I hope I will talk to you again soon. I don't know exactly when you will be back, but I'll wait and see. Miss you, Orihara. Category:Users